The New Student
by xLildrummerboyx
Summary: As Harry and his friends enter their second year at Hogwarts, there is a new student who enters the school that completely alters the destiny of the school and it's students.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow… this is the first time I've actually had time to get one of my fanfic ideas down in a LONG time. I'm not sure what type of updating schedule I'll be able to keep, but I guess it's better to start than not to.**

**Also, be warned, no matter how I wrote the first lines, it came out choppy… so read at least one chapter before giving up on it.**

**CH 1: THE START OF A NEW YEAR**

Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror.

The barrier to platform nine and three quarters had closed, and they had no way to board the train to Hogwarts.

It was than that a boy walked between them, seemingly ignoring them. He was a strange looking kid. About their age, yet with shoulders much broader and muscles so defined and huge that they could be made out from under cloths, he had onyx black eyes and raven dark hair, and walked with a calm neither had seen from anyone in their lives.

He reached out and touched the wall, than frowned.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" Ron immediately responded, a response which Harry backed up with haste.

He glanced between them disbelievingly, than looked at the wall intently.

"Well, no harm done, I fixed it," he said simply, than frowned again. "Or not… Give me five seconds…"

The two second years were speechless as the unnamed newcomer glared at the wall intently, his hand glowing slightly. They than moved aside as he stepped back is if to admire his handy-work.

"You guys might want to go through first, I don't think I can keep it open while on the other side," He said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Gohan watched the two wizards go through the portal, and sighed. The two were about his age, and he couldn't help but be disappointed. They had been completely clueless as to what to do in such a simple situation.

_Be aware, _he remembered fortune teller Baba advise him, _you come from a unique background. Some of the most advanced magic will come impossibly easily to you, and some simple spells will be almost impossible for you to learn._

He sighed. He didn't see what was so important about being "formally" trained. Baba was a much better suited to be his teacher, and with the necessity of both his magical education and Ki based training, he saw no practical use of going to Hogwarts. There seemed to be a huge amount of drawbacks and no upsides.

Again he walked to the wall and placed his hand on it, and began his work.

Baba said that this was a highly unique ability, one that undoubtedly was unique to him due to his heritage and Ki mastery. He began sensing residual magic, and found two main sources. One, the more powerful one, he assumed to be the magic of the platform itself. The other he assumed to be the work of whoever, or whatever, was blocking the platform in the first place.

However, the later no longer was in active effect, and thus was, at his current skill level, impossible to trace to it's source.

He frowned and glanced around. He didn't know what caliber of magic it would take to block such an essential mode of transportation, but it see he assumed from his travels with Baba that he had scared off whatever had caused it. His venerable teacher had explained to him that it was terrifying for a magic creature, human or not, to have it's magic ripped apart by Ki.

She had equated it to the Native Americans starring down the barrel of a gun that just blasted a hole in their religious artifact; Ki was an unknown force that was beyond the knowledge user's understanding, and all that they knew was that it had the ability to completely destroy everything they thought was absolute. Ki on its own was immensely rare in this part of the universe, and Gohan, as far as she was aware, was one of the only inhabitants in the history of earth to be capable of using both Ki and magic.

He scanned the room one last time to make sure that the perpetrator was gone before going through the barrier. He rose an eyebrow at the train station, slightly confused. However, it had nothing to do with the magical appearance of a crowded train station

Perhaps it was Baba's lessons in practicality he had grown accustomed to in the past year, but if they had the magic capability to instantly move people from one place to another, why didn't they move them directly to Hogwarts? The train ride seemed highly impractical.

As he was pondering, the train whistle suddenly pierced through the station, and the giant crimson vehicle begin to move, Gohan silently cursed himself for taking to much time to ponder, and rushed through the crowd of waving parents, and scanned the train side.

He ignored the startled parents and looked for a window which he could enter through, a difficult task considering all the students either had the window closed to block the noise or were saying their last goodbyes.

In fact, he didn't seem capable of finding_ any. _Every window was either closed or had an adolescent dangling out of it, and he was quickly running out of space to run beside it.

_Think fast,_ he berated himself, _what are the ways you can keep up with a train without being noticed more than you are already are?_

Follow the tracks? No, that wouldn't work, the adults would see him and worry that he had missed the train.

Jump on top? No, that was immensely visible.

How about under?

He liked the sound of that. However, as he glanced to the bottom of the Hogwarts Express, he quickly realized that the train was low enough to the ground that he would most likely scrape the tracks if he hid under it. Although it most likely wouldn't hurt him, he didn't want to cause property damage.

He quickly approached the edge of the station, and realized that it was decision time. He bent his legs, than had an epiphany. He jumped with speed that would look to a bystander like he had simply vanished and 'reappeared' on the front of the train, cross legged as if he was sitting on it, perpendicular to gravity.

He grinned. No one could see him like this, and he simply had to hover and rely on the train to push him forward.

The Demi-Saiyan sighed as he tilted his head back, allowing the wind to rush past his face. Freedom. It was something that he hadn't truly experienced until his recent travels with his magical teacher. From birth he always had a 'mission'. Study and become a scholar! Train and save the world! Chores, now! Survive in the wilderness for half a year as a four year old!

During his travels with Baba, he had no real responsibilities. It was her belief that in order to truly learn magic, one had to release the intuitive notion that anything had to be done in a certain way, so she did all she could to break him of his habits. She had forbid him to make his bed for a month, than ordered him to do it only as he felt like it. She ordered him to wash only when he felt he was dirty. Whenever the two were in a trouble, she reminded him that brute force and diplomacy each had their uses, and refused to acknowledge that one was superior to the other in any given situation, and insisted that whichever way felt more natural was the one he should take.

He grinned, remembering all those times. They had adventures that even his dad would be jealous of. The only goal in life he had was to learn the way the world worked, and roam wherever his heart had desired.

And now, he was going to be locked up in a castle and was going to have to follow every miniscule rule that people, who didn't know a thing about him, put in place without question. It felt… wrong.

He groaned, rolling over the edge of the train, easily keeping up with it's speed. He flew close to the ground, and brushing the grass as he flew over it.

_Enjoy that grass boy,_ Baba once advised, _there are people who live their entire lives without ever seeing it. You have an opportunity they won't ever have, don't let it go to waste. Remember this, just like no two people have the same DNA, neither do two blades of grass._

He sighed. And turned upside down, and flew with his back to the ground. Had he really missed the train by accident? Or was it that he saw no point in taking a train when there was what he considered to be a better way?

He glanced at the windows, finding one that was open still. He supposed it was time to make his entrance.

**A/N All the "Gohan goes to Hogwarts!" stories, while some of my favorites, most start similar. So I decided to switch it up some. Instead of chapter 1-10 being preparation to go to school, all of that is going to be simply implied.  
**

**A quick summary of my approach: Gohan doesn't come into Hogwarts wide-eyed and make new friends, he comes in after a series of life-changing adventures that focused on teaching him magic for a reason not yet explained, and instead of simply being there while the cannon story happens, he is going to completely throw everything into an AU with his presence (he already thwarted dobby's plans to "help" Harry.)**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm also going to assume you are at least somewhat familiar with both series… sorry about the learning curve, but I feel a large part of the reason crossover stories sometimes don't succeed is that they are so busy trying to make sure fans on both sides get everything that they never quite get to the plot, and end up bored and quit writing it. I'll cover whatever I think is lesser known in each story (ex: wandlore), and if you have any questions you can simply pm me.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, some pretty good reception so far! Hope I can fit updating into my schedule... anyways, review shout-outs! (for those those of you unfamiliar with me, I do them every chapter, or at least try)  
**

** KaosMoshpit: I stood out as an author? o.O Ok. That settles it. I'm definitely going to try to update again... Maybe even bring sleepless knights back!**

** Holly: This gives me an idea... lets see how many people can accurately guess what house gohan will end up in! So far we have one vote for Slytherin!**

**The Hogwarts Express**

Gohan flew through the open window, immediately wincing as he heard a little girl scream. He landed in a crouch, plugging his sensitive Saiyan ears, glaring at the source of the high pitch squeals.

He began chuckling beside himself. The 'girl' was actually a skinny blond haired boy, who was sharing the compartment with two larger boys, both of which seemed just as surprised as the boy.

"What – Who – Why - " the boy struggled began, and Gohan simply smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I missed the train so I hitched a ride on the outside, and needed a way in. Your window seemed as good as any," he explained, not at all surprised when their eyes widened. That was used to that around new people.

"That doesn't explain how you came in through the window!" Malfoy exclaimed, causing Gohan to roll his eyes. He walked over to the window, gripped the side with one hand, and did a perfect flagpole outside of it, keeping his body completely parallel to the ground using his grip on his train as the only form of support. He held it for a couple seconds, than swung back into the train.

"Upper body strength," he stated, "I have a reasonable amount."

The boy appraised him. "I've never seen you, and I definitely would have noticed someone as... unique as you. You are a first year than?"

"This is my first year at the school, but I am twelve. I think we worked it out so I'm going into my second year," he explained casually.

The blond boy again looked shocked. "You are skipping a grade is that possible? What house would you stay with if you haven't been sorted?"

Gohan again simply shrugged. He had heard that Hogwarts had four houses that the students were separated into, but he hadn't thought it such a big deal. "Apparently it is, although from what I understand it isn't exactly common for wizards to switch schools, so I think they take it case by case. As for the house, whichever one they put me in I guess. I really don't care all that much, I'm not here to make friends necessarily."

The boy grinned, extending his hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and you sound like a Slytherin to me."

Gohan shook it with a small smile, than took a seat once he noticed there were empty ones.

"So what is your name than?" Draco asked.

"S- Gohan Son," He replied, momentarily forgetting to put his family name behind his given one. It was hard to fight linguistic habits sometimes.

"Son family?" Malfoy asked, his eyes narrowing, "I've never heard of them before."

"I'm from Japan," Gohan replied bluntly, causing Malfoy to blink.

"Yea, of course," Malfoy quickly covered up, "Your English is pretty good. How long have you lived here?"

"I spent most of my life in Japan," Gohan explained, "sometimes taking trips to some exotic places," He grinned slightly remembering Namek, "but mostly staying home and studying. But the past year I've been living on the road with a magic tutor, and English was just one of the languages I picked up in my travels."

"Impressive," Malfoy replied. Gohan than stood up, surprising him.

"Where are you going?" He asked, Gohan simply shrugged in response.

"I might as well meet some other people," he said, "after all, I don't know what house I'm in, and I don't want to be surrounded by strangers if I don't end up in Slytherin."

He than exited the compartment, closing the door behind him unceremoniously.

He chatted idly with different people in different compartments. He met a wide variety of people, and overall had a good time. He shared some travel stories with a group of fifth year Ravenclaw girls, who seemed immensely interested in the time he tracked and captured a unicorn in France to help a starting wandmaker get unicorn hair, got to know some seventh year Hufflepuffs who were immensely interested in a sport known as Quidditch, and played a game called Exploding Snap with a couple of Griffindor students, including a couple of very entertaining twins.

As he left the compartment containing exploding snap however, he found that Malfoy was standing at the entrance of a compartment, arms crossed and his two 'friends' looking menacing.

He watched, curious to see how things would play out. Sure enough, another compartment opened, and he was confronted by another trio, two of which were the boys he met at the train station, the third a girl of the same age.

He listened carefully to the heated conversation that occurred between the two groups and put things together in his head. Malfoy was apparently on bad terms with this 'Harry Potter', and when Malfoy decided to harass the redhead named Ron's sister, Harry, Ron, and the brown haired girl named Hermione had stood in his way.

Gohan looked at the situation objectively, and decided that his first friend Malfoy was in the wrong. He sighed and decided to walk over to break it up.

"Hey there guys," He greeted, turning all heads towards him, "Is there a problem here?"

"Oh, hey Gohan," Malfoy greeted, moving to stand next to him, "I don't believe there is a problem with me talking to some first years, is there?" He glared at the opposing trio, daring them to challenge him now that they were outnumbered.

Ron's eyes shot daggers, while Harry was giving him a shocked look, and Hermione was examining him closely.

_Wow there is some serious social tension,_ Gohan realized, _I think I'm going to have to choose a side here… or maybe..._

"I don't think so," He replied, walking into the compartment sitting next to the two small girls and plump boy. "In fact, this was the next compartment on my list of people to meet. Care to join me Malfoy? I have to admit, you are one of the only people I haven't shared a travel story with yet, I have a great one of escaping some angry Tebo in Congo." He grinned in satisfaction when everyone showed surprise at the same time, except Hermione, who still seemed to be appraising him.

"No… I think I'll pass," Malfoy replied, motioning for his lackeys to follow him as he left.

Ron and Harry stared at him open-mouthed, while Hermione seemed to simply smile.

"You actually got Malfoy to leave?" Ron asked in awe, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Or Gohan is still an unknown to Malfoy," Hermione suggested, looking at the saiyan with curiosity, "Someone who he doesn't know much about."

Gohan grinned. "Lets go with that one," he said simply, "So lets see if I got the names..."

And so, for the fifth time that day, he went through introductions. Apparently the two girls that occupied the compartment had been named Ginny and Luna, the boy Neville. The trio, as he suspected, were Ron, Harry, and Hermione, all Griffondor second years.

"I have to ask," Ron asked once the introductions were over, "How did you unblock the gateway to the train station?"

Hermione glared at him, "HE was the one who did that?" She demanded, causing him to shrink a little, remembering Baba's advice. _Use your talents, for they are truly exceptional. But be warned. No matter who uses them, or how they are used, exceptional talents will always be feared and misunderstood. _

"I… just so happened to have a charm on me that dispelled the barrier," Gohan lied unevenly, earning disbelieving glares. He than glanced at a watch he didn't have, and used the excuse that he had to change in order to leave the compartment.

"I don't trust him," Hermione whispered as he left what would be earshot to a normal person, causing him to sigh. SHE was going to be a pain. She reminded him of Bulma, way He hoped he wasn't in the same house as her.

The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful. In all fairness, that probably had something to do with the fact that he decided to retreat to a virtually empty compartment, save for two Quidditch obsessed students, for reflection.

During his time chatting with the students, he had noticed just how much these 'houses' mattered. It was twisted. The system itself seemed to promote division within the school, and encouraged prejudice by _creating _stereotypes, and making sure to the best of it's abilities that they were true. There was also the obvious question of where he would be placed, and knew for a fact that it would most likely shape his life at the school, and quite possibly beyond. He saw the potential for what seemed like the three 'desirable' houses. The obvious choice for most Z-fighters was Griffindor from what he gathered. His dad for example seemed to personify exactly what the house looked for. However, he had to admit to himself, he wasn't like his dad in many ways.

Once they approached the school, he changed into plain black robes, making sure to hide away from the rest of the students while he did so. It wasn't that he was body shy, its more that he doubted that his physique was that of a normal teenager. His stories were one thing, he had learned that people were largely more accepting if they knew a bit about you, but it was another to put an arrow over his head. Magic seemed to have completely erased the need for physical exertions, and so all wizards all seemed scrawny or fat, depending on their diet or metabolism. Even the top Quidditch players by what he understood were comparatively scrawny people, most likely due to the need to be aerodynamic.

Once again finding a way out of the train, he casually sat on the roof, watching as they approached the castle known as Hogwarts. It was massive and surprisingly majestic. It was something out of a fairy tail. It still baffled him just how luxurious places could be, and he supposed he was always going to be a country boy at heart. But against the night sky, he couldn't help but question how he would see those towers from now. Would he be locked away in the highest room in the tallest tower? A prisoner to luxury, in a world where no one realizes what was missing from life? Maybe stashed away in the dungeons? Or, scariest of all, would he fall into his old habits of being so horribly responsible that he would never stop studying, causing his freedom to be just a memory.

As the castle approached, he felt increasingly uneasy. He glanced around, seeing nothing, before he reached out with his Ki to look for life. What he found was far more disturbing. There was a web of charms so thick and powerful that he became nauseous simply trying to comprehend it.

"Kami," he groaned aloud, "this place is going to take some getting used to."

**A/N: Still not quite where I'd like it, I might revise the chapter some time in the future, but it's something!**

**EXPLANATIONS:**

**The tebo story: For those of you who don't know what a tebo is, it is a magical creature in the harry potter universe that can be found in Africa, and are considered to be highly dangerous. They are similar to warthogs, but can turn invisible, and have a hide that is both durable and resistant to magic. Although this particular skill set makes it dangerous towards wizards, even being considered more dangerous than a hippogriff by the ministry of magic, it would have been a joke for someone like Gohan to handle, even with little to no experience in the wizarding world.**

**Kami: Kami is god in japanese... at least as far as my understanding goes.**

**Review! Also, predict the house you think Gohan will be in! Any questions will be answered over PM, which you can also ask them over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Great reception so far, especially for a crossover!**

**Currently the bets on what house he will be in are as follows: Gryffendor: 2, Slytherin: 2, Ravenclaw: 1**

**Also, let it be known that my decision won't reflect your votes, but rather the need of the story, as well as what I personally believe.**

**On to reviews!**

** KaosMoshpit: Definitely, and thanks!**

** Prats 'R' Us: Huh, I thought I would have drifted into obscurity after all this time... Glad to know I made an impact!**

** SSj1 Gohan: Don't worry, I don't plan on a polyjuice section.**

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

The train slowed to a stop outside of the castle, an awkward experience from the roof.

He watched with interest as a large man came to the train, holding a lantern, and almost immediately after the students began flowing out.

"Firs' years this way!" The huge man boomed, causing the shortest in the crowd to separate and gravitate towards him.

Was he considered a first year? He wasn't the standard age, but at the same time, he supposed he needed to take part in whatever introduction rituals that were going to take place…

Deciding that was the best course of action, he jumped and landed in the middle of the crowd, moving faster than anyone could see. Amongst the confusion and chaos that tended to happen when large amounts of people gathered, his sudden appearance went unnoticed. He made his way towards the large man, grinning a little. He reminded him a lot of his grandfather.

"Excuse me," He greeted, "Would I follow you if it is my first time here, even if I'm not eleven?" He asked.

"'Ats right," He beamed, "My names Hagrid. They told me ya'd be here. Gohan right?"

When the saiyan nodded, he smiled in triumph. "Dumbledore said he's want a word with ya' before the sorting. He said somethin' about some Baba o' some sort, and how he wanted to meet ya personally before decidn' where you should stay."

Gohan nodded in understanding.

"So, should I find my own way there?" He asked, stunning Hagrid.

"Heavens no!" He exclaimed, "These are dangerous grounds! Ya shouldn't wander alone on your first trip to the castle!"

Gohan was skeptical. "How dangerous?"

"Dangerous 'nuff to send me here," He replied, beginning to get annoyed by the student.

Gohan pondered this. He somehow doubted a school could be more dangerous than some of the crazy situations he had been in, but than again, until now he had one of the most powerful spell casters in the world standing by him. As much as Baba had left things to him, she never had any problems stepping in if things got a bit overwhelming, and advice was constant. But than again… If there was anything that he learned in his travels, it was that the most dangerous things to normal people were trivial to him.

After all, what was a couple wild animals when compared to Cell?

"I'll be fine," Gohan decided out loud, turning to walk to the castle on his own, only to feel a large hand firmly grip his shoulder.

"Sorry Gohan," He gruffly responded, "Can't let ya do that."

The demi-saiyan sighed, brushing the hand away as if it were an infant's.

"Sorry Hagrid," He replied sincerely, "But you said Dumbledore wanted to say something about Baba, and I really don't want to miss that." He than waved, vanishing from sight due to his raw speed.

He flew towards the castle, immediately feeling bad about ditching him like that. While he knew that he didn't need a body guard in any shape or form, he had only been looking out for him.

Maybe he should settle down some. As much as he loved being free, what was the point of being free if you hurt others doing it?

He blinked. Was he already giving up his freedom? This was going to be harder than he thought.

He landed in front of the castle, taking in it's immense size before knocking on the door, each knock creating a huge booming sound.

He waited patiently, until he heard a high pitch chuckling. He turned just in time to see floating figure rushing towards him, water balloons in hand.

"First first year of the year!" He howled in joy, hurling the water balloons at the saiyan.

It was than that his battle instincts kicked in.

He easily side stepped the first couple, and let another one gently slide across his arm, confident it wouldn't break. once he had the timing down, he caught the next one, taking care not to let it burst, hurling it back at the floating figure.

"I'm Peeves the Poltergeist!" He exclaimed with gusto, allowing the water balloon to soar through him, "First years and caretakers bewa-!"

He never got to finish the statement however, as Gohan's Ki infused hand had wrapped around his face, violently closing his jaw.

"A ghost is just spiritual energy right?" Gohan asked with a grin, "That must mean _MY _spiritual energy can touch you." Fear flashed across the geist's face, as he desperately tried to escape, to no avail. "A poltergeist," he continued, "Is an evil spirit right?"

Peeves roared in pain as Gohan tightened his grip, and brought up another hand to completely erase the specter from existence.

The saiyan paused, and smiled. "Dying isn't that bad, it's a lot better than being stuck here forever! And who knows, maybe you can meet your family in the afterlife!"

"GOHAN!"

He turned in shock to see that the Hogwarts gate had just opened, revealing two figures.

The first he recognized immediately. One of the shortest people he had ever seen, Baba was riding on her crystal ball with absolute ease, still wearing witch robes. Despite being several centuries old, she only looked like she was in her early one hundreds, although she got mad whenever he pointed that out.

He assumed the other was Dumbledore, a tall wizard with a beard that reached his waist. He had a somewhat broken nose, and dangerous eyes shone behind half moon glasses. Overall, he was much more intimidating than he had envisioned based on the descriptions others gave him.

"WHERE ARE THE MANORS I TAUGHT YOU!" Baba bellowed, "PUT THAT GHOST DOWN!"

Gohan complied immediately, releasing the ghost who seemed frozen in terror, before screaming and rushing away.

"I'm sorry Baba," He apologized, "He said he was a poltergeist, and attacked me!"

Baba glanced at Dumbledore, who seemed to be seeing the scene a bit differently. Baba saw the realization cross his face and shook her head.

"In that case, why is that thing not completely dead?" She scolded, "You should stop playing around in fights and go for the kill! How many times do I have to tell you you can't play around with magic creatures like that!"

"No harm done," Dumbledore intervened, eyes now twinkling, a sharp contrast to his serious face from seconds ago, "Except maybe to dear old Peeves, who perhaps needed a good scare." He turned to Baba. "However, I now see what you mean. Your pupil is quite unique."

"Of course I'm right," She sneered, "My pupil, after a single year of training is far beyond any of your sheltered 'students'. And due to special circumstances, that I already told you about, he will need your private tutoring to fully realize the strength that he needs."

The headmaster sighed. "I have already told you Baba, our staff is plenty capable of teaching. He will not require any personal attention."

"Hosh-Posh," The little witch roared, "I looked over your curriculum, it is a joke! The pace is more set for a snail! This boy had the power to flatten NATIONS when he was five, far more than Riddle did might I add!"

The two had a stare down, when Gohan walked between them, holding his hands up as if to keep them from killing each-other.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He asked.

"NO!"  
"Of course!"

He sweat dropped. Was it normal for the stranger to be standing up for him more than his own teacher?

"Look," Gohan compromised, "How about I just start at a higher year than second? I might be behind in a couple areas, but at the same time, I'm sure I can catch up. I already know the bases of most of the subjects, although the actual spell-casting part sometimes is a bit tough for me."

Dumbledore looked impressed, while Baba sneered and stuck her nose in the air, a sign she approved.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling once again, "You will be a first year, rooming with second years, and taking third year classes. Any more rules you want to have broken?"

"He will have complete access to the forbidden forest," Baba stated matter-of-factually, "His magical training isn't all he needs to keep up on, and something is telling me you don't want his other training to be anywhere near your castle. That is, if you want a castle still. Also, the creatures you have in the forest are rather impressive. It would be a healthy experience for him to remember what danger feels like. And don't-" She interrupted, his interjection, "say you won't put him in danger like that. If he is not allowed access, I will withdraw him from the school. Besides, he handled a Poltergeist without magic, what makes you think centaurs will cause him any trouble?"

Dumbledore looked furious.

"Fine," He said simply, than softened as he looked to Gohan. "You will have to pick your classes than," he said politely.

After going through the class choices, Gohan decided that he was going to take all of them except Divination and Muggle Studies, mostly at the urging of Baba who insisted both these classes were wastes of time. She knew first hand that he had no hope for divination, and that the magical world's view of the non-magical world was completely wrong.

"Goku never learned multiplication," Baba stated, "Not because he is incapable, there was simply never a reason for him to. The payoff of the effort simply wasn't worth his time. The amount of effort it would take for you to learn basic divination given your natural lack of talent, you could become a master at charms. Remember that. Although you can shape your own destiny, you have to be aware of your strengths and weaknesses. Focus on overcoming your weaknesses through your strengths. Goku couldn't solve a math problem if the world depended on it, so he relies on his charisma to make friends that can do it for him. Krillin has never had the raw Ki reserves that you saiyans do, so he made the distructo disk, a precision attack that bypasses such a weakness."

Dumbledore's expression showed that he didn't approve of her intervention, but he held his tongue.

As they finished their business and began making their way to the great hall, Dumbledore invited the two of them to sit at the staff table for the time being. He invited baba to stay at the castle for as long as she wished, and explained that Gohan would be sorted after the rest of the first years.

"Sorted?" Baba replied, repulsed, "MY apprentice is being sorted in with these children?"

Dumbledore's smile faded again. He was clearly growing tired of Baba's attitude, not that he really blamed the old wizard. It had taken him a while to get used to her as well, even with his history with Piccolo. But her intentions were pure.

Well, often enough.

"Baba," Gohan soothed, "I'll be fine. I don't want any special treatment. I'm already going to stand out enough."

She shot him a half-hearted glare, than shrugged.

Gohan grinned, causing her to sigh and soften enough to smile in return.

"You're outgrowing this old coot, aren't you boy?"

"Na," He replied, grinning harder, "I don't think I'll ever catch up on several centuries worth of knowledge."

Dumbledore's eyebrow lifted, and Baba chuckled softly.

"I don't think I'll stay at the castle long," the Seer informed them, "After seeing Gohan again, I realize that I have to let him begin his own magical legacy. I should stop intervening. But one piece of advice."

The group stopped, as she moved ahead of them, turning to stare Gohan in the eye.

"Stay away from the girl's bathroom at all costs."

**A/N I was going to have this chapter go all the way till the sorting, but I decided to keep the chapters short to help with my update pace. So, on the upside, you have another chapter to guess!**

**And how did I do on Hagrid's accent? I hope it wasn't too thick, I just got through reading Huck Finn...**

**Also, I will write a one-shot for anyone who can guess Gohan's wand's wood and core!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's really great that you guys are enjoying this story! ^.^**

**Well, than, before you guys learn which house Gohan is placed in, which is in this chapter, here was the count:**

**Gryffendor: 2 Ravenclaw: 2 Hufflepuff: 1 Slytherin:1 Gryffinclawfflerin: 1**

**This chapter, I'm going to address the reviews at the end, cause I have quite a bit to say about some of them, and the longer notes are better left at the end!**

**The Start-Of-Term Feast**

The Grand Hall was... well, grand.

The hall was immense, long tables filling the hall long-ways, candles hovering above them, shining like thousands of fireflies released into a night sky. The enchanted ceiling further encouraged this, mimicking the starry sky outside with awesome precision.

Four tables were arranged long-ways, each housing the students of it's respective house. To the far left, the Slytherin table, which was placed directly next to the Hufflepuff table, followed by the Ravenclaw, leaving Gryffendor at the far right. Each table had expensive looking silverware and dishes, which seemed right at home on the ornately carved tables. Ghosts were floating around the hall, causing his Ki senses to prickle, even though he wasn't using them.

Baba nodded approvingly, but Gohan didn't quite agree. He had long since questioned the purpose of such luxury, the only difference between a fancy table and a mundane one being the fancy one took longer to make. Magic further stressed this. An enchanted piece of driftwood resting on two crates would be just as effective at holding dishes as enchanted gold decorated with rubies and emeralds.

That was one thing he loved about Bulma. As a multi-trillionaire, she did have some luxury, but as an engineer, she valued practicality above all else.

As the three walked up the isle, he heard whispering on all sides.

"Who are they?"

"She is SO small!"

"Why is a kid walking to the staff table?!"

"Is it just me or is he kind of hot?" (he blushed as he heard this one)

"They are walking with Dumbledore as if they are equals!"

He didn't take anything personally. He had long since learned that people's first impressions were dependent on the manor in which they met, and no longer put any weight into them.

As they approached the staff table, Dumbledore took his seat in a huge throne of a chair, baba sitting next to him. Gohan took a seat next to her, which happened to be next to a an extremely short man. The two nodded and shook hands.

"Professor Flitwick," He greeted, "You must be Gohan? Dumbledore told us there would be a second year joining us today."

The saiyan grinned politely and nodded. "Thats right! What do you do at the school?"

Flitwick grinned, happy that he wasn't being immediately dismissed due to his size. "I am the charms teacher," He began, "And I am also in-charge of the choir at this fine school. I'm also lucky enough to be considered the head of Ravenclaw, home of knowledge."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Charms AND head of house? Thats really cool! Did you ever do anything other than teach?"

Flitwick was absolutely beaming at the praise.

"Well," He said, "I used to duel in my younger days, and I used to be pretty good. At one point I earned the title of master duelist before I came to teach here."

Gohan was beyond interested.

"Would you say charms is more important than defense against the dark arts in a duel?" He asked, causing Flitwick's eye to gleam.

"You see," he explained, "most duelists do indeed favor defense against the dark arts, or simply the dark arts. They are therefore so used to using and countering those spells that they are often surprised when a conjured suit of armor attempts to put them in a headlock. And I must say, a duel is the last thing that you want to be caught off guard in!"

The two began discussing the importance of charms, from combat related spells to conjuring, vanishing to concealing, memory to curse breaking.

As the first years entered the hall, all looking frightened as they possibly could without being in immediate danger, Flitwick slapped him on the shoulder.

"I truly enjoyed our chat," He said with a grin, "Although I hope you will be sorted into Ravenclaw, I must say, you will be fine wherever you find yourself! If you ever find the time, feel free to visit me for a cup of tea!"

Gohan promised he would, than turned his attention to Dumbledore, who was standing to address the school.

"Welcome one in all," He began, "To the start of yet another wonderful year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

He allowed everyone to clap, before continuing.

"We have several manors of business to attend, but first and foremost, I would like to welcome our first years, congratulate our returning students on successfully surviving the full year, and assure our seventh years that they need only sit through one last year of us!"

There was cheering, and open laughter at the last part.

"Before we start the sorting, I would like to sing the school song, if you know the words sing along, if not, I always did find predetermined lyrics to be painfully predictable."

Gohan watched in amusement as all the student body began singing out of tune and out of time, some just spewing out random words. This went on for a good five minutes before the red head twins from the train finished last, seemingly competing for how long they could be the center of attention.

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "I have several announcements that i would like to make. But I believe that we must first sort our new family members, so they may hear them while sitting comfortably."

At that, an obviously worn hat was placed on a stool just in front of the staff table.

"This is a charm I wouldn't mid learning," Flitwick jested from beside him, just as one of the seems in the hat tore open to act as a mouth.

The hat began bellowing out lyrics, explaining the founding of Hogwarts and how they must all stand together. (I would write lyrics, but knowing myself, I'd probably spend countless hours doing it, and end up never getting this out...)

There was clapping as the song ended, and the first years began walking up one by one to the stool to get sorted by the hat.

Gohan watched in fascination. It finally made sense. The founders of Hogwarts, given their disagreements on which students to teach, created the house system so that they could all make sure the students they wanted taught would get an education, and the hat served as an arbiter as to who should teach which one.

"This is a very interesting school," Gohan mused, causing Flitwick to chuckle.

"Just wait till you get to the classes," He replied.

He attempted to keep track of who was put into which house, but eventually gave up. He did note that the two girls he met on the train, Ginny, and Luna, were put into Gryffendor and Ravenclaw respectively.

Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore once again stood to address the student body.

"Now than, I have several announcements that will concern everyone, and a couple that some of you may ignore. The first that everyone should pay attention to is the introduction to the new faces that are sitting beside me. First I would like to formally welcome our new defence against the dark arts teacher: Gilderoy Lockheart!"

The blond wizard stood and began bowing, as all the girls at the tables were screaming and swooning. Baba simply scoffed.

"Whats wrong Baba?" He asked, interested in her opinion of the man.

"He is the wizard version of Hercule Satan," Baba replied, and there was an instant understanding.

"And as for the two sitting next to me," Dumbledore continued, "They are VERY special guests. Please welcome Irene Baba, and her pupil!"

_Irene? _Gohan thought with a chuckle, standing up to match the height she gained by floating on a crystal ball. However, he didn't get the response he was expecting.

Dead silence, accompanied by shocked expressions across the room. After a couple seconds, there was whispering across the hall that he couldn't make out from the distance. However, considering the fact that even the staff seemed in utter awe and confusion, he could assume the type of things being said.

"Just Baba will do fine," She stated simply, which Dumbledore responded with a nod.

"Baba will be staying here for an undefined amount of time, perhaps all year, perhaps twelve minutes. Her pupil Gohan however, will be joining the student body to further his magical education. He will be rooming with those his age, the second years, yet it has been decided that he will be taking classes with the third years, seeing his background."

Gohan glanced around, seeing the reactions of the various students and staff. Malfoy seemed to pale, and hastily began chatting to his two bodyguards. Harry seemed confused, until Ron explained something to him, something that caused a look of understanding to cross his face. Hermione was simply dumbstruck. The twins seemed to be whispering back and forth excitedly, making exploding motions with their hands and laughing. Nevil looked at him as if he were a god. Luna seemed to be looking at him with glossy, interested eyes. Flitwick seemed at a loss for words, as if incapable of comprehending that he was talking to him moments before.

"As I can see you all recall," Dumbledore addressed, "Baba is the witch that suddenly appeared and disappeared five hundred years ago to battle the unsealed Morgan la Fey, and is known to be one of the greatest divination masters in all of history. I trust that you will all treat her with respect for the time in which she decides to stay with us."

"No need to be so dramatic," She casually dismissed, "I will most likely be leaving in the morning."

"Very well," Dumbledore replied in satisfaction, "In that case, I believe we should get to the sorting of Gohan?"

The entire student body watched in anxiety as he got up and walked to the stool. This time, there was no attempt at hiding their conversations.

"A student of Baba herself, he's surely going to be in Ravenclaw!"

"There is no way someone so important won't be in Slytherin!"

"Did you hear? I heard he killed a dragon with his bare hands!"

"No joke? If it's true, he's sure to end up in Gryffendor!"

He rolled his eyes, seeing how quickly the rumors had spiraled out of control. Although he didn't doubt he _could_ kill a dragon, they were a relatively endangered species, and he surely wouldn't have shared it and get accused of poaching.

He sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head.

_Incredible,_ Baba has quite the student here, Gohan heard in his head,_ Simply incredible. I've never seen a case where someone embodies all four houses. You have the heart of a Hufflepuff, the mind of a Ravenclaw, the instincts of a Slytherine, and the soul of a Gryffindor. Simply looking back into your past we can see evidence of any of these houses. The loyalty to your father shown by standing up to Recoom, the intelligence proved by learning geometry at the age of four, the courage to stand up to Cell during the Cell Games, and the ruthlessness running through your veins. There isn't a single house you wouldn't excel in. Yes, you would do well anywhere. But where to put you? _

_Despite your unwillingness to follow rules, that isn't really you. You were taught to do whatever necessary in a situation to succeed, however, you still are pure of heart and have your own moral systems. You have suppressed your violent saiyan heritage for a much more mild human one. You have views set on being the most powerful, but not for your own sake. Although you would be a wonderful Slytherin, perhaps it is not the best. _

_You are a genius, I have never seen someone half as bright. Your ability to grasp concepts is unbelievable. However, at the same time, I get the sense that it is just an ability of yours. Yes, upon closer inspection, you never really put any effort into your studies, not like you did martial arts. Studying was just a way to please your mother, and your need to learn didn't come from a search for knowledge, but from a understanding that knowledge is a tool that might be used. You'd be a prodigious Ravenclaw, but again, I am not sure that you truly belong there. _

_There is plenty of reason to believe you'd be a Gryffindor. You have rarely backed down, even from such a young age. You have faced some of the most powerful and intimidating figures in history: Cell, Frieza, Bojack, Broly, The Ginyu Force, Vegeta. You are brave to say the least. You are the one who, in front of the entire world, fought Cell, and became the most powerful being in the universe. But... You did not enjoy the fight. There was no thrill. You held your reserve until you were pushed to the ends of your sanity, and refused to fight full out because of your respect for every form of life, even one such as Cell. You are at your core impartial voice of reason, not a force of justice. You don't care about fame, and even decided to let Hercule take the credit for defeating Cell. And strangely enough, even after all the wealth and fame he gained, I can tell that deep down you stand by your decision without a shred of regret. _

_Yes. There is no doubt in my mind anymore. You aught to be... _

_"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"_

There was a cheering from the Hufflepuff table, and a look of disbelief from every non-Hufflepuff in the room. After all, how could someone so extraordinary that they were taught by one of the most famous witches in history privately and skipped TWO years be in the 'reject' house?

But, after hearing the hat's reasoning, Gohan couldn't help but to agree.

He walked to the Hufflepuff table, taking a seat next to the Quidditch players that he met on the train.

"You never told us you were taught by THE Baba!" one of them named Marcus exclaimed, slapping his back, his eyes immediately widening at his sturdiness. "You should join the Quidditch team!" he shouted, "Our Beater just graduated, and you have the perfect build for it!"

Gohan smiled and assured them that he would give it some thought, but used the sudden appearance of never-ending food as a perfect excuse to avoid future conversations. He had hoped to slip by as just a student with interesting stories, but that was quickly turning into an impossibility.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME!**

**Yea, I put Gohan in Hufflepuff... it just seems right, and the hat explained the basics on why. If you want to get into a debate about it, feel free to PM me, I have plenty more evidence I can use.**

**On that note, congrats to Prats 'R' Us on not only guessing Hufflepuff, but also almost guessing the almost used ****Gryffinclawfflerin**!  


**EXPLANATION:**

**Baba has been alive even longer than Roshi, she's at least 500 years old in fact. Considering she has managed to gain immortality through presumably pure means, something beyond both Dumbledore and Voldemort, it is not ridiculous to assume she would be something of a legend in the wizarding world, and a comparatively powerful witch.**

**Now, onto the reviews: **

**Fan & Snailhunter: Happy you guys are enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LordGohan: Not a problem!**

**KaosMoshpit: I'm not exactly sure what pairing I am going for with Gohan actually. Hermione seems like it would make the most sense, and Ginny seems like a likely candidate as well. However, Luna is a very interesting character and it would be a fun pairing to write. Of course, we could always still pair him with Videl, who, being a clever muggle detective, would be extremely interesting, and it would make for an even more interesting plot in the future.**

**Now than, I'll quote this next one, because it draws attention to something that I do want to address, but haven't been able to without disrupting the flow of the story.**

**The Shadow Generator: "I like your story but, you're going to do the "mistake" that almost everyone else has done. You wrote that Gohan is going to train his fighting skill. And I don't know know if you're writing a different version of Gohan that likes fighting but, the canon version of Gohan doesn't train his fighting skill because he doesn't even like fighting. And please don't think that I'm being pushy. I'm just saying this because I'm getting tired of seeing people write a different version of Gohan that loves fighting and training without even realizing it."**

**That has bothered me in most of them that I have read so far as well, and I applaud you for pointing this out. It is an even larger pet-peeve when he trains the kids in martial arts... You can believe me that NO non-saiyan Hogwarts student will manipulate Ki in this story. Not saying those stories are poorly written, quite the contrary, I loved more than a few, but it took the DBZ main characters years to learn it, how could ten year olds learn it in months? Back on topic, this raises the question: why IS he training? Both Baba and Gohan have dropped hints that it is vital for him to learn magic, and the need for it was so great that Chi-chi let him travel the world with Baba... And why did Baba agree to train him in the first place? She has thus far taken a back-seat in the series, only intervening in the Z-warrior's lives when called upon, and when Vegeta threatened to blow up the planet, and has always played a supporting role.**

**Again, congratulations for catching this. This isn't a plot hole, just a discrepancy that should only cause more questions.  
**

**Review! If you want your opinion heard as far as pairing, feel free to leave that as well, I promise I read every review without fail!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm heading off to WGI world championships for drumline on Tuesday, so it's been a pain to find time to write this. But on the up side, after this, drumline is over, and I will have all the time in the world :D**

**Reviewers (no individuals this time):**

**Everyone supporting the Hufflepuff decision: I was expecting a lot of flames on that, its cool you guys agree :)**

**Regarding the pairing: This is going to be a (hopefully) long fic/series, and not all of it will be at Hogwarts (Gasp! Ikr?). The pairing will determine the role Gohan plays in the future... Basically, it'll come down to this: Hermione: Gohan will be closer to the main trio, and the plot will follow the actual series more, Luna: Gohan will take a more active role in the wizarding world in general, and less in the non-magical one, Ginny: Gohan will play more of a role against the death eaters/voldy, Videl: Gohan will have a worldwide influence, beyond the wizarding world. I just thought you guys should know what you are voting for. Either way though, it won't happen in the second year, but I won't close off any opportunities.**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

Gohan followed the rest of the Hufflepuffs to their common room, a comfy place that was conveniently right next to the kitchens in case he ever wanted to grab an extra snack. There were plants dangling from various places, some of which seemed excited to see that the students were returning for another year.

He had apparently become clear to the other Hufflepuffs that he was more than done with the attention, something that they respected by leaving him alone. He suddenly became very thankful that he was sorted into this particular house, seeing how the others would have berated him with questions. He went directly to bed, which was located through a tunnel that branched off from the common room.

He took out a capsule from his pocket that had all of his supplies and gear, and threw it down casually, only to have it simply bounce off the ground. He glanced back at it, confused, and tried it again to no avail.

He felt a small surge of panic. Was it malfunctioning? Did he just loose everything he had brought with him? Did he have time to get more? If he kicked it into high gear he might be able to make it to Japan to borrow money from Bulma, to Diagonally, and back before his first class... Maybe. But he'd have to leave now if he wanted any chance...

Deciding that was probably the best course of action, he went back into the common room to see a pleasant looking witch he recognized from the staff table entering.

"Hello Hufflepuffs," She greeted, looking around, "Welcome back! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Professor Sprout, and I'm your head of house. If you ever need anyone to talk to, for any reason, and for some reason find that you cannot talk to one of your fellow Hufflepuffs, I can promise to make time for you!"

Gohan found that he wasn't quite as fond of her as he was Flitwick, but as she continued to talk, explaining where the dormitories were, how to enter, and passed out their schedules (shh, none of the other houses have theirs yet!), decided that she was the perfect one to bring his dilemma to.

"Excuse me professor," He asked once she was done and people began settling down, "My capsule is malfunctioning, and it has all my school supplies, what should I do?" She looked at the device in confusion, so he began to explain. "A capsule is a muggle device that helps people transport things."

"Ahh, yes," she said with a grin, "There is one every year. Electronic devices don't work here at Hogwarts dearie, the high concentration of magic interferes with the wires."

Gohan felt a twinge of annoyance. Electronics didn't work?

"How is that?" He asked, "Circuits run off electric currents, the only way to mess with it's functionality would be to change the voltage, or perhaps the resisters... or could it be that it short circuits it, causing the amperage over the-"

"Gohan," Sprout said with wide eyes, "There isn't a scientific reason for it. Magic works by different rules."

He hesitantly nodded, causing her to grin, patting his head before shooing him off to bed, assuring him that they would find him everything he needed if it became necessary.

As he entered the dorm, he noted that he was still the only one in here, and closed the door before closing his eyes and feeling for magic. As he expected, there was no shortage of magic at work. He felt nausea hit again, but this time he handled it much better. The quantity wasn't much a problem now that he was expecting it, it was still rather small compared to the Ki reserves of any of the Z-warriors, but the sheer complexity of the spells was baffling.

Carefully, he focused on the area immediately around his capsule, finding that even that small space was indeed overflowing with magic. He sent a surge of Ki to burn away the magic in that specific area, and not being able to distinguish between such high level forms of magic, simply hoped that nothing important was being hindered. He than pressed the capsule cap again, this time grinning as a trunk appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The door than opened as the other second year Hufflepuffs entered the room. He greeted them with a smile, and began exchanging greetings. He learned that their names were Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Ernie Macmilan, Oliver Rivers, and Zacharias Smith. However, he didn't bother really talking to them that night, as everyone seemed content to turn in for the time being.

By the looks of it, they would have a LONG time to get to know eachother.

* * *

Breakfast in the great hall the next morning was on the exciting side. There was a variety of food that seemed something out of Saiyan heaven, and there seemed to be an extreme lack of of the tension between the houses that existed previously. Or maybe he had simply just imagined it the night before?

The post was also an exciting event, owls flying around the grand hall, somehow finding their way to the recipient of the mail. However, he again questioned the practicality of message by owl. Were wizards really so incapable of a more magical form of communication?

Regardless, he didn't complain, as there was a package that landed just in front of him, the tag simply saying

~"Guess who kid"~

Gohan grinned, opening up before sweat-dropping. Bulma had apparently got him a cell-phone, causing Justin Finch-Fletchley to chuckle from beside him. Coming from a non-magical background, he perfectly understood the dilemma.

"What is that?" He heard from behind him. He turned to see the glossy eyed blond that he met on the train, Luna was her name if he remembered right.

He shrugged, "It's a phone... It's a muggle way of talking to each other over distances," he elaborated, seeing the... not quite confusion... but lack of recognition? She was a lot harder to read than most people he'd met so far.

"May I see it?" She asked, taking it from his hand before he could reply, looking at it with interest.

The Hufflepuffs around him were snickering, but he chose to ignore them. Instead, he sat there for a couple seconds, waiting

She looked up as if noticing he was there for the first time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She apologized, motioning to hand it back, "I tend to loose my concentration some times, must be the wrackspurts."

Gohan was at a complete loss as to what he should say.

"I... you can keep it, it won't work at Hogwarts anyways," he said, causing her to smile faintly.

"You're very kind," she noted, before pocketing the device and walking out of the hall.

No one really knew what to make of what just happened, so there was a mutual agreement to simply continue eating and pretend it never happened.

After food vanished from the breakfast plates (much to the saiyan's dismay), they all began heading to their first classes. Gohan was pleased to see that he, along with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third years, were starting with defense against the dark arts. Although he was ultimately going for a balanced education, it would defeat the purpose of his magical education if he didn't learn anything that would be able to counter some of the darker sides of magic.

However, he had a sudden sinking feeling as he entered Professor Lockheart's classroom, decorated as much as possible with pictures of himself. He knew Baba had equated him to Hercule, but not even HE was this bad.

Or at least he hoped not...

"Good morning class," Lockheart greeted, flashing a pearly white smile that immediately caused the girls to swoon, "and welcome to your new favorite class: Defence Against the Dark Arts."

He glanced around the classroom, finding that everyone was equally interested in how Lockheart would proceed to teach. From what he could tell, the school hadn't had a teacher keep the job for two years in a long time, and it had become somewhat of a game to the students. What would be the rules this year?

They were answered as the wizard immediately began passing out a test, making sure they completed their summer reading. There was a sinking disbelief that fell over the students once they saw what the questions consisted of.

"What is Professor Lockheart's favorite color?" Gohan asked in disbelief, once he got a copy, "Is this a serious thing?"

"Why of course," the 'teacher' replied with a dazzling smile, "How can you expect to learn from me if you don't know about me?"

Gohan looked down the list, eyebrows raising at one of the questions.

_What martial arts maneuver did Lockheart pull once he lost his wand against the werewolf? _

"You would be dead," He said out loud. When said wizard shook his head, Gohan repeated his previous statement.

"You would be dead," he pressed, "there is no possible way someone with your build can physically fight a werewolf, it is not anatomically possible."

"Gohan," He said chuckling, "Simply because YOU couldn't beat a werewolf in hand to hand combat doesn-"

Gohan was out of his desk glaring at him so harshly that he stumbled backwards. The classroom was completely silent, watching the spectacle in total awe. Just who was this first year that was in their class, and who did he think he was challenging a teacher. And how on earth was he so... scary?

"I am here to learn defensive magic and techniques to survive encounters with dark magic," he said slowly and articulately, as if explaining something simple to a five year old, "I am not here to learn made up garbage from someone who isn't fit to fight off a single dark wizard. The simple fact that you are cowering right now tells me that you would have never been able to face half the things you claim to." He turned his back, leaving the room, but than stopped right at the door. "Oh and Lockheart," he said simply, "I suggest we overlook the fact that I will be studying defense against the dark arts on my own. Unless you want a first hand demonstration on exactly what it would take to fight a werewolf through physical strength."

No one made any noise as he left the room, nor did they turn their heads from the door. However, if they had, they might have seen the once handsome wizard incredibly pale and shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Gohan stormed through the halls in a complete rage. This was idiotic! What were they thinking, letting such an idiot teach? Didn't they know what was happening a few short years from now, and how important it was for him and everyone else to know how to fight magical beings?

Of course they didn't, but it didn't help sooth his temper. His electronics weren't working, he was being taught by morons, he was separated from everyone that he respected, and there was no practicality to ANYTHING that went on in the infernal castle!

He than amended that thought. The food was pretty amazing.

Regardless. This was a waste of time. He would get much more experience learning from Baba or Dende, or even Roshi. He had lived outside a school setting his entire life, why should he change that now?

He stormed up a staircase, looking for the library so he might not COMPLETELY waste his time at this castle, only to have his foot fall through one of the steps, causing him to faceplant against the corner of another step.

A couple of the surrounding picture's occupants giggled, causing him to shoot them a bloodlusted glare that sent them scattering. WHY on earth would a staircase have steps that vanished? This was just obnoxious!

"Who is that there?" he heard a familiar voice call out, "Is someone skipping class already? Should I call dear Mr. Filch?"

Gohan looked up the staircase to see that Peeve's eyes were widening once he saw who he had threatened.

as he let out a terrified scream and took of in the opposite direction, Gohan realized he had a glorious opportunity.

_Never let a source of information go if you can help it_

Maybe he was taking Baba a little too loosely, but it seemed to fit close enough.

Ki poured out of him as he gave chase to the poltergeist, catching him just before he tried to escape into a wall.

"Let me go! I'll tell Dumbledore! Please, let me be dead in peace, I promise never to bother you again," he babbled on, causing the saiyan to smile.

"Don't worry," he said, bottling up his anger for the time being, "I just have a favor to ask you."

"Anything!" Peeves cried out.

"I have a feeling that you are more knowledgeable than any _living_ person in the castle, considering you've been here for what I presume to be a long time," Gohan explained, "so what do you say you be my tour guide during my stay here?"

The ghost nodded eagerly, "Anything, just let me go!"

Gohan grinned. He was going to learn, if it had to be at this school, it would be at this school.

It just won't line up with the school curriculum.

**A/N: Yea... Gohan is kinda a rebel... and now Peeves is his lackey.**

**And his anger I think is well placed. As the effect of the grand school began wearing off (Which happened to him faster do to his travels), he quickly began seeing the flaws and, especially because of the burden of knowledge, was annoyed at being treated his physical age while his mental age is at least twice that. **

**Review!**


End file.
